Possessivité
by Rock-Manga-Cats
Summary: Sherlock est attaché à John. Très attaché. Trop attaché.


_**Les personnages de Sherlock Holmes et John Watson appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**_

_**L'univers dont s'inspire cette fic est celui proposé par la série Sherlock de la BBC.**_

_**L'idée originale vient d'une réflexion que je me suis faite à propos du personnage de Sherlock. Pas grand chose à dire de plus...**_

* * *

Allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, joignant les extrémités des doigts de ses deux mains entre eux, les yeux fermés, Sherlock Holmes était plongé dans d'intenses réflexions. Son cerveau en ébullition tournait plus vite que le moteur d'une voiture lancée à pleine vitesse sur l'autoroute. Il cherchait la solution au problème qui lui avait été donné, rassemblant les indices, les décortiquant, les analysant, en retirant des conclusions, éliminant ce qui était impossible, ne gardant que ce qui était certain, jusqu'à arriver à l'évidence. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

« J'ai trouvé John ! Ce n'est pas son mari qui l'a tuée, mais sa belle-fille ! »

Pas de réponse. Tiens ? Le détective fit pivoter ses yeux dans ses orbites sans bouger sa tête, les tournant vers le fauteuil où s'asseyait habituellement son colocataire. Personne. Il était parti ? Depuis quand ? Il aurait pu le prévenir. Et lui dire où il allait. Sherlock changea la direction de son regard, le fixant sur le plafond, neutre. Ou presque. Les anciens locataires y avaient laissé d'innombrables traces plus qu'évidentes. Il pourrait s'amuser à les décrypter, mais il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire, dans l'ordre de priorité de ses pensées.

La trace du corps de John était encore visible sur le fauteuil qu'il avait occupé, il était donc parti il n'y pas très longtemps...une vingtaine de minutes peut-être ? Il avait pris son manteau, ses chaussures, mais pas son écharpe, donc ou il était parti en hâte, ou il ne projetait pas de s'absenter longtemps. La seconde hypothèse était sans doute la plus proche de la vérité, car lorsque John partait en hâte, il ne refermait pas la porte complètement, celle-ci dépassant de l'embrasure de quelques millimètres. Hors là, elle était correctement refermée, il le voyait depuis le canapé, un simple coup d'oeil lui avait suffi. John avait pris son portefeuille, glissé dans la poche arrière droite de son pantalon, il comptait probablement faire des achats, mais ça ne pouvait pas être le cas ici puisqu'il avait déjà fait les courses la veille. Le fait qu'il soit sorti pour aller s'acheter un paquet de cigarettes était à exclure également, vu qu'il ne fumait pas. Peut-être allait-il au restaurant avec un individu de sexe féminin, mais ce n'était pas possible non plus, car John faisait toujours attention à être présentable lorsqu'il allait à ce qu'il appelait un « rencard » et là il ne l'était pas puisqu'il n'avait pas pris son écharpe, ni mit ses chaussures habituelles pour ce genre de choses. Sorti prendre l'air ? Non plus, parce qu'il ne faisait ça que lorsqu'ils se prenaient la tête et ils ne s'étaient pas pris la tête de la journée. Qu'était-il donc parti faire ? Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent d'un seul coup pour poser une question à son esprit.

Pourquoi cherchait-il à ce point à le savoir ?

Ses réflexions changèrent de direction pour chercher à expliquer non pas les raisons qui avaient faites que John était sorti, mais les raisons qui le poussaient lui à essayer de l'expliquer. Il échafauda hypothèses sur hypothèses, les détruisant les unes après les autres, car elles ne correspondaient pas au problème. Il tourna, bifurqua, envisageant toutes les possibilités, ne négligeant aucune idée, les disséquant jusqu'à être certain qu'elles étaient fausses. Il se passa lui-même au scanner de ses pensées, chose qu'il savait d'ordinaire très bien faire. D'ordinaire ? Oui, parce que malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à trouver la solution, à trouver une explication rationnelle et censée à tout cela. Pourtant, il y avait forcément une explication. Il y a toujours une explication. Mais peut-être que dans le cas présent, l'explication ne se trouvait pas dans le domaine de la raison. Il eut un léger frisson, imperceptible. Il n'aimait pas quitter les chemins bien tracés de la raison. Ca lui faisait peur. Non, ça ne lui faisait pas peur. Il n'avait jamais peur. La peur est irrationnelle. Cette question le taraudait trop et il savait qu'elle le tarauderait jusqu'à ce qu'il ait enfin sa réponse. Il soupira, puis mit la partie rationnelle de son esprit sur « Off » avant de mettre la partie irrationnelle, celle qu'il cachait toujours, comme quelque chose dont on a honte, sur « On ». Ce fut un véritable raz-de-marrée d'idées qui lui traversa l'esprit d'un seul coup.

Il tenait tant à savoir pourquoi et où John était parti parce qu'il jugeait comme naturel et légitime le fait de le savoir. Non, il devait le savoir. C'était un fait indiscutable. Il devait savoir où il était et ce qu'il faisait à chaque minute, à chaque seconde, à chaque instant. John ne devait pas partir sans le prévenir, c'était un tort. Il devrait toujours être là pour l'écouter quand il avait à dire quelque chose. Ou même quand il n'avait rien à dire d'ailleurs. John ne devrait jamais s'éloigner de plus de deux mètres de lui. Il ne devrait jamais regarder quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Sherlock devait toujours être le centre de son attention. Et personne d'autre que lui n'avait le droit de regarder John, de poser ses yeux sur lui, de le détailler, de l'analyser, de l'admirer... John lui appartenait, corps et âme. Il ne devait y avoir personne d'autre dans sa vie, personne d'autre dans sa tête. Personne d'autre que lui n'avait le droit d'approcher John, de le toucher. Seul lui le pouvait. Ses pensées se mirent à se bousculer les unes les autres, s'entremêlant, créant des noeuds d'incompréhension. Il connaissait mal cette partie de son esprit, il ne l'utilisait que très peu, voir presque jamais. Il fronça les sourcils, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment qui le traversait, qu'il n'arrivait pas à y apposer un nom pour pouvoir le ranger, le classer dans les choses concrètes, comme les définitions d'un dictionnaire.

Au fur et à mesure que ses pensées se déchainaient dans sa tête et son cerveau, elles devenaient de plus en plus incohérentes, n'ayant plus de rapport les unes avec les autres, mélangeant tout et n'importe quoi. Il voulait que John soit à lui, rien qu'à lui. Il voulait marquer son nom en lettres ensanglantées, indélébiles, pour montrer qu'il lui appartenait. Il voulait le prendre, le plier et le ranger dans sa poche, pour que jamais il n'en sorte. Il voulait le goûter, parcourir son corps tout entier de ses lèvres et de sa langue pour que ses papilles gustatives analysent jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de peau. Il voulait coller leurs corps nus l'un à l'autre pour voir comment le sien réagirait, comment celui de John réagirait. Il voulait laisser parler ses hormones et sa libido, juste une fois, s'adonner avec John à ce qu'on appelle « acte charnel » ou « rapport sexuel », par pure curiosité. Il voulait...

Grincement d'une porte qu'on ouvre. Bruit de pas. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans l'appartement. Avec précipitation, Sherlock repassa son cerveau du statut « irrationnel » au statut « rationnel », rouvrant ses yeux qu'il avait fermés sans s'en rendre compte.

« C'est moi, je suis rentré. »

John. Il était de retour. Tant mieux.

« -Tiens, je t'ai pris ce que tu m'avais demandé.

-Pardon ?

-Un crayon. Tu as perdu le tien et tu refuses de te lever pour aller t'en acheter un autre, alors je l'ai fait à ta place.

-Ah bon ? Je ne m'en souvenais pas. »

John poussa un soupir exaspéré avant d'aller déposer son manteau sur un cintre, dans l'entrée. Sherlock le suivit du regard, en silence. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Tant que John serait là pour empêcher son cerveau de dérailler comme i peine quelques secondes, tout irait pour le mieux. Oui, tout irait pour le mieux.


End file.
